


Hovering

by KorrinBelle



Series: Domesticia [14]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Annoyed Shiemi, M/M, Over-protective Rin, Parenthood, Surrogate Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrinBelle/pseuds/KorrinBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiemi is pregnant and Rin is already acting like an overly concerned parent. It's only a "little" bit annoying. (Read: Very annoying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovering

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. :3

            The damp cool soil soothed Shiemi’s knees as she knelt, transplanting flowers and herbs in the garden outside her family shop. The sun was bright, and a million tiny rainbows shone, reflected in the dew drops that clung to the leaves and flowers that surrounded her. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow and she wiped it away, smudging dirt across her face. Rin tried to wipe it away with a damp cloth, but Shiemi waved him away.

            “But-“

            “It’s just dirt, Rin.”

            He stepped back, but continued to hover over her. She tried to ignore him as she kept working.

            “Do your knees hurt? I could get you some knee pads.” He sounded eager, like a child trying to help a parent; trying to make himself useful.

            Shiemi sighed, but kept her voice calm. “I’m fine. I like to feel the soil.”

            Rin was quiet for a while, but was at her side instantly, helping her stand as she hobbled to her feet, clutching her rounded stomach. She didn’t need his help to walk, but she let him guide her to the wrought iron table sitting by the garden path. A pitcher of lemonade and a couple of glasses sat there, cool drops of condensation sticking to the glass and puddling on the table. Before she could reach for it Rin poured her a glass.

            Shiemi pursed her lips, and then thanked him as he handed it to her. She took a sip and sighed in satisfaction. It was the perfect combination of sweet and tart, and it was ice cold. Somehow, it was just the perfect drink for quenching one’s thirst on a hot summer day, and one of the benefits of having Rin practically living with her. One of the _only_ benefits. Both him and Ryuuji, if they weren’t at work, they were at her family’s shop, cooking, cleaning, and just generally trying to micromanage everything she did to make sure it was safe and healthy, and it was beginning to drive her up the wall.

            “Refill?” Rin asked.

            “The glass isn’t even half empty, Rin.”

            “I could top you up.” He smiled innocently, holding out the pitcher.

            Shiemi sighed and pushed the glass towards him, then tried to hobble back to her fresh patch of dirt while he was distracted, but he was once again at her side instantly, helping her walk and kneel in the earth as she carried the tiny load on her stomach.

            She couldn’t really blame him. Either of them. She knew Rin was protective, she just never realized how excessive or annoying it could be. The funny thing was, it wasn’t even technically his baby. Medical science had advanced far enough that it could have been both his and Ryuuji’s child, but they didn’t make nearly enough for the procedure on Exorcist salaries, and they had all quietly agreed that Rin’s genetics should die with him. It was an uncomfortable topic that none of them wanted to deal with, and so genetically speaking, the baby was hers and Ryuuji’s. They had agreed though, that she’d just be “Aunty Shiemi” until the child was old enough to know the truth, though she was more than happy to stick around as long as they needed, but she didn’t want to take any of the experience away from Rin. It felt weird to say, but he’d make a great mother, if one of them _had_ to fill the role.

            “Rin,” she said slowly, keeping her hands in the cool soil and not looking up at him as he hovered over her.

            “Yeah?”

            “You know it’s okay for kids to get dirty, right?”

            “Yeah, of course.”

            “And it’s okay for them to scrape their knees sometimes.”

            “But-”

            “Because if you don’t let them scrape their knees sometimes, they’ll be afraid to run. Do you get what I’m saying?”

            “Yeah…” he said, his shoulders sagging, “Yeah, I get it.”

            “Go sit down. I’ll ask for help if I need it.”

            “Okay…” he said softly as he slunk back to the little table with his tail between his legs, sitting down to watch her from a distance so he wouldn’t bother her so much. He sighed.

            “And Rin?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Thanks for the lemonade.”

            “You’re welcome!” he said, smiling broadly, his mood instantly restored with the thought that he had done something to help her after all.

            This time when sweat began to drip down her brow she was free to wipe it away, smudging all the dirt she wanted across her skin, messing up her hair, and feeling thoroughly worked and worthwhile as she pruned and weeded and watered. In a way she understood how he felt. Taking care of her garden was one of her great joys in life; being able to cultivate something and watching it grow. It’s true, she could have left nature to water the garden, relying on the heavens for rain, but then there was the risk of not enough or even too much water. It was only after years of study and working at her grandmother’s side that she’d learned all plants are different and need different things. Rin would figure it out too.

            And for a while he simply sat back and watched her, enjoying the sun, and letting her enjoy her work. She’d lost track of time when Ryuuji entered the garden, his arms laden with white grocery bags straining under their own weight, only to stop when he saw the two of them.

            “What are you doing?” Ryuuji snapped, and both of them looked up at him in confusion.

            “It’s hot out, and you’re just sitting on your ass while Shiemi is working? Get her a drink or something.”

            Shiemi didn’t even hesitate as Rin tried to stammer an apology or explanation. Instead she pushed herself up from the ground, lurching to her feet and marching towards Ryuuji, wrenching two of the grocery bags from his hands.

            “I’m fine! The baby is fine! EVERYONE IS FINE!” she shouted before turning and marching inside the house while Ryuuji stared after her, dumbfounded.

            After a moment of stunned silence Rin appeared at his side to help with the rest of the groceries.

            “Should I ask what that was about?” Ryuuji asked, still staring after Shiemi even though she was long gone.

            “Go ahead,” Rin said with a smirk, “It’ll be your funeral.”


End file.
